Angelina Veneziano
Angelina Veneziano (formerly Fisher) was a fictional character on the CBS soap opera ''The Young and the Restless ''who appeared from Octobor 31, 2011 to March 27, 2012. Angelina was portrayed by singer-actress and former season 3 ''American Idol ''runner-up Diana DeGarmo. Storylines Angelina is the daughter of Angelo Veneziano, a former boyfriend of Gloria Bardwell. She and her father come to town on the night of a Halloween party being thrown by Victoria Newman Abbott. It's there that Angelina showcases her inability to sing despite she and her father actually believing that she can. Gloria asks Devon Hamilton to help Angelina with her singing. Along the way, Angelina develops a crush on Gloria's son Kevin Fisher despite the fact that he's engaged to Chloe Mitchell. Angelina and Chloe hate each other from the start with Chloe going so far to berate Angelina for attempting to seduce Kevin. Despite her wanting to avoid them, Angelina still wants Kevin and continues trying to seduce him. She gets help from her father, who hires Kevin to look after Angelina in order to keep her safe from her ex-boyfriend Carmine Basco. In terms of her singing, Devon realizes that whenever Angelina looks at Kevin, her singing is much better. Angelina gets a gig singing at Kevin and Chloe's wedding, but on the way to the wedding Angelina tells Kevin that she's pregnant with Carmine's baby; minutes later they get shot at. They are forced to go on the run from Carmine, resulting in the wedding being cancelled and Chloe being brokenhearted. Kevin and Angelina go to a hotel in Nigara Falls, but Angelo, thinking that Kevin is trying to win over Angelina, freaks out and sends his friend Dino to "break his legs". Kevin and Angelina escape to Angelo's fishing cabin where they find somebody there. That "somebody" turns out to be Jeffrey Bardwell, who ends up making his own escape by stealing a motor boat, leaving Kevin and Angelina stranded. As they struggle to make ends meet, Angelina finally confesses to Kevin that she was never pregnant and that the whole scheme was to get him to fall in love with her. An angry Kevin then decides to build a raft in order to get off the island but winds up letting Angelina help him build it. However, Dino shows up. He calls up Angelo and tells him that he plans to kill Kevin. A desperate and scared Angelina screams out not to kill Kevin and that they are getting married. So in February 2012, Kevin and Angelina get married in front of a Justice of the Peace. They get back to Genoa City where there is a party being thrown for them in celebration of their marriage. Kevin, however, isn't in the mood to celebrate and tries to tell people that the marriage is a sham, to no avail. He does, however, tell Chloe after she had slapped him in the face at the party,and he later went to the Chancellor Estate to explain all. The visit is cut short by Angelo, who calls Kevin and threatens to hurt Chloe if he doesn't devote himself to Angelina. As the marriage goes on, Angelina notices how miserable Kevin is. After running into Chloe and Daniel Romalotti at Jimmy's, Angelina finally admits to Kevin that she really does love him. However, Kevin sadly admits that he doesn't feel the same way about her, which saddens her. In March 2012, after recording a song called "Good Goodbye", Angelina sees Kevin talking with his brother Michael Baldwin and goes up to tell him that he is free. Their marriage is later annulled, and Kevin finally marries Chloe. Kevin and Angelina part as friends. Angelina then leaves Genoa City to further her singing career in Los Angeles with Angelo as her manager. Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Women of Genoa City Category:2010s Category:No Longer on the Show